Slenderman
by chandlerhoward99
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Aspyn, and how her friend Blake goes missing and then she see's the kidnapper and sacrifices herself, to save her friend. Hope you likee !


_**November 2, 2010**_

I wake up at 5:30 in the morning, comb my hair, get dressed, put my running shoes on, and head for my morning jog. I like to run in the morning, to see the sun come up, and it's almost like everything in the world is waking up, and it's the one thing I find peace in. I like to listen to the birds and squirells chirp and chat. I don't usually see people up this early out in the woods jogging, but I keep seeing something, but by the time I think about- it's not there. So I've just convinced myself that I'm seeing stuff. Until the other day.

_**October 31, 2010**_

This is the day when my bestfriend went missing, after going for a walk in the same woods I jog in, but it wasn't a murder or suicide; they say it was kidnap or he's a runaway. I don't believe he would run away though, he almost always seemed happy, and had a happy life at home, made good grades, had good friends, and had a dog that loved him more than anything, so I don't see why he would runaway.

He went missing at night though, so I've started to go at night too, to see if I can get any information from his dissaperance. But, I haven't found or heard anything yet, but I'm hoping tonight I will.

_**November 2, 8:25 pm**_

So far, I haven't heard anything, but I swear I keep seeing something off in the distance, staring at me. But I think it's just my mind messing with me, so I look past the thought. From what I can see though, is a tall, and very skinny figure, that's very pale, but it's too dark out for me to make specific details. For some odd reason, I keep hearing my friend Blake's voice, the one that went missing, and it puzzles me, cause it sounds like it being hushed by something, like as if he's still here, but someone or something is keeping him quiet. By the time I look at my watch, I'm shocked at how late it is, and quickly run back to the house so dad won't be mad.

When I get to the house, the lights are on, and he's in the living room, but I sneak past him without him noticing, and slip into bed and fake sleep. He suddenly pops his head in, and the shuts the door, and I'm curious enough as it is with my friend missing, but now I hear strange things. So I finally build the courage to sneak out, and inspect the woods some more, regardless for getting in trouble.

_**November 4, 12:15am**_

I end up right back where I was, sitting there, wating… Until I hear it, and loud scream, a girl, then I see her, sprinting down the trail by the pond, where everything is wide open, then I see him. That tall, and skinny figure, chasing after her. From what I can see, he's wearing a tuxedo and is all pale white, but I couldn't make out any face features of any kind, just rather flat, with high cheekbones. Then I hear one last scream, and then silence.

_**November 4, 5:20**_

By the time I get home, it's all my dad can talk about. Some new big deal on the News and Newspaper, about another disappearance, last night, in the woods. Then I think, is this.. thing causing these disappreances? I decide to do some research on it, to find out what im dealing with. So finally, after 2 hours of research, I find it all out. It's called a Slender, for being so skinny, and it says that he kidnaps people, and they don't die, but more likely are in a keeping place, sorta like a farm, but for humans. There was also a quote that caught my attention; "Once you see him, you'll never find sanity" I don't what this exactly means, but I'm gonna find out.

_**November 4, 9:45**_

I immediately know what I have to do, and I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna sacrifice myself to save my friend, and that lady that I saw last night.

When I'm finally there, I know that somebody is watching me. Everywhere I look, I see him, getting closer everytime, when I feel the fear all the sudden, and dash. Only to look back, and see him pressing on closer and closer. I know exactly what's about to happen, and I have to accept that. _**Im going to find my friend.**_


End file.
